The abandoned school
by Canadianlover98
Summary: Everyone is attending the world meeting as usual,but when a certain someone is late...Everyone is forced to wait for the missing member. The missing member turns out to be Japan,which is very unusual of him. He shows up eventually and the meeting goes as planned. After the meeting, Japan says that he wishes to speak to America about something...-Enjoy! Rating changed for language!-
1. PrologueChapter 1: He's Late

-Prologue-

"Why? Why did we come here..?"

No response. "Well, why the hell did we come here!? FUCK YOU JAPAN!" America shouted at the corpse.

"WHY THE HELL DID WE LISTEN TO YOUR STUPID STORY!?"

He continued to scream at the lifeless corpse that no longer moved nor breathed. The color was gone from it...White as a sheet. It was someone that had told him to come to this haunted place. He regretted every minute that passed. All he could do was stare at the corpse and wonder..Why?

"Why...Fucking...god...Why?"

The silence didn't help...It was maddening. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE HERO! DAMN IT! I COULDN'T EVEN SAVE THEM FROM A FUCKING SPIRIT!"

He continued to deride himself. His hero title seemed...Worthless. Heck, he doesn't deserve to be called a hero. A hero would have saved them..A hero wouldn't have let this happen in the first look at the result of the heroic actions. Everyone...All of them were gone.

"Why...DAMN IT ALLLLLL!" America screamed to setting sun outside of the abandoned school building.

-Chapter 1: He's Late.

It all began at the world meeting place as usual and everyone was chatting back and forth like usual. The meeting hadn't begun because someone was late, which was unusual for him. He was mentioned in some of the conversations and it made some nations assume the worst. Most of them seemed to think it was safe to assume the worst.

"Where is that bloody moron?" England said.

"Dunno...Can I go now? I'm starrrvvinng."

"You're always hungry!"

"That's not the point here. I'm dieinnnnnngggggg..." America said emphasizing his hunger.

"We cannot leave until the meeting is adjourned."

"We should be allowed to leave! It hasn't even started yet!"

"Be patient for once America..If he doesn't arrive soon, we may have to end the meeting and reschedule."

The chats continued between a few groups.

"Maybe you should become one with Russia ,Da?" Russia said smiling innocently at China.

"Aru...Uh...No..."

The Russian just gave his usual creepy smile letting the unsettling dark aura cast over. Not far from the group were the 2 axis members, Italy and Germany.

"Ve~ Germany! I'm hungry!"

"Italy..We have to wait for Japan."

"Where is he?" The Italian asked, his stomach growling.

His mind began to wander off and Italy thought more about food than paying attention at the moment. Pasta sounded good right about now.

"If I knew then he would have been here."

"So...Hungry..." The Italian whined.

France was the only one sitting at the table, while the others stood around the room chatting like usual. He took a sip from his wine glass and watched the others for once.

"The awesome Prussia says that this is bullshit!" Prussia announced aloud and the others turned.

"Bruder."

"What it is West! Everyone's thinking the same thing."

Spain was sitting next to France eating a tomato and waiting like everyone else for the missing person to arrive. Romano was sitting next to Spain, but he looked annoyed. If someone spoke to him, he might go off like a bomb. The idea of them having to wait over 30 minutes just for one person to arrive...It just... irritated him. Spain ate his tomato without a care in the world and that also annoyed him. How could everyone be so fuckin calm and peaceful about being stuck here for some bastard to get his lazy ass over here. Romano remained in pissed off mode and Canada was invisible to the other nations still.

Everyone..No not everyone, nearly everyone minus one was present. Canada patted Kumajirou on the head and the bear whined.

"I'm hungry."

"I know. We can get some food once the meeting ends ok?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

'I wish I had brought something to eat...' Canada thought. He wished that he had at least something to give the hungry bear, but he couldn't do anything right now until the meeting was done. Everyone continued to chat and America kept whining about being hungry, while England attempted to ignore him. Russia kept trying to convince China to become one with Russia, but the Chinese man kept his distance. France had drunk a few glasses of wine and yawned. A small nation that people may have forgotten about or not even recognized as one sat in the corner.

He was a nation too! Why couldn't they recognize Sealand as one? England had told him to sit in the corner because he was being a nuisance to the others. So, there he sat pouting because he had to sit there because of Jerk England. No one even bothered to talk to him. Suddenly, the doors flew open and a frantic Japanese man rushed in.

"Gomennasai! I apologize for being late."

Heads turned and the room went quiet...Dead quiet. All eyes were on Japan, boring holes into his soul. Especially Russia, since that is what he's good at...And scaring the shit out of people.

The silence didn't last long before the hero decided to shout, "Hell yeah! Finally now we can finish this up so I can eat!"

"Agreed, let's get this over with. Everyone take your seats and we can begin." England said and took his seat at the table.

"First topic for today is Economy." Germany announced once everyone was seated.

He held the small file of papers and said "If you have any questions concerning this topic then raise your hand, but remember to remain on topic."

America raised his hand first.

"Yes?" "Yeah, I have a question. Can I take a break to go grab some McDonald's?"

"You are seriously thinking about your stomach during a meeting? How typical." England scoffed.

The meeting continued after America was repeatedly told No. The economy in the nations seemed stable and a few were looking for ways to increase it. Information was passed and shared, some words were exchanged. Only a few fights broke out today because France had gotten drunk during the wait. The usual Britain vs France brawl occurred, while others argued over trivial things. Germany would shout and remind them of why they were here and then everyone would disband from the fight to assume their positions back at the table. It was a productive day..But Japan made a terrible mistake.

After the meeting he felt the need to tell America something...Which he should have never mentioned in this first place. The meeting was adjourned and America cheered dashing past everyone to make it to McDonald's for a burger-to-go. When it came to burgers...America would do almost anything for one. Heck he'd even go on that diet...He was supposed to be on.

"Mr. America."

Japan stopped him halfway out the door.

"Yo, Japan! What's up?"

"I wish to tell you something that I believe you would be interested in."

Those words sparked curiosity in America and he forgot about the burger for a second.

"Sure, fire away bro."

"I would like to discuss this at a formal place or maybe at your home?"

"How about at..McDonald's!"

"I suppose that will do. When do you wish to-"

"Right now bro! I'm starved!" He said grabbing Japan and literally dragging him along.

He needed a fuckin burger. He needed one now! America made a mad dash for McDonald's, he ran into France in the hallway...But he didn't stop running. Instead he did an epic hero jump and his feet connected with France's face. France fell and America landed perfectly, and then continued to sprint down the hall.

"USA!" He shouted along the way as the French man looked around confused and somewhat annoyed at the stupid American.

America finally made it to McDonald's and Japan was panting from his effort to keep up. It was one of those moments when you were grateful for what you had. Like now for instance, he was grateful for the training sessions with Germany. If he hadn't had taken them, he probably wouldn't be as strong as he was today. America panted a bit and took a minute or two to catch his breath before he ordered. He ordered the usual 50 burgers, with fries and a coke. Japan decided that he wasn't hungry anymore; the items on the menu didn't seem appetizing.

America waited for his order and paid once the lady had set the tray on the counter. America picked up the tray and headed over to a free booth. Japan followed and took a seat across from the American, who had quickly unwrapped his burgers and began eating.

"Mr. America. I heard you are into the supernatural correct?"

"Mhm...hec..ye.." He said in-between bites and chugged down his coke.

"I assume that's a yes?"

America just nodded and started finishing off the remaining burgers.

"Well...There was an incident at a school building in Japan I believe. The students of Raven crook middle reported a couple...But that's where it begins. The students who reported the information soon disappeared without a trace."

America finished off his last burger and began to eat his fries as the man spoke.

"The officials have tried to search for months...This soon turned to years with no luck. But a few students that remained only gave very little...Not enough to help."

America was interested, it sounded creepy and fucked up.

"Soon those students disappeared without a trace. The building remained and the parents grew concerned. For their children's sake they stopped them from attending the school, and because of that the school shut down. It still remains...Some brave souls have wandered inside before. The rumor is that once they enter, they do not come out." Japan finished.

America was interested now. He had to see that building.

"Dude! Where is it?" America said his eyes sparkling.

"I can show you it...But I do not recommend going alone."

"Hmm..I know! I'll invite everyone else!"

"Hai. That sounds good."

"Alright, starting tomorrow we are going to see that fucked up building!" America said pumping his fist in the air.

"I will send you the address tomorrow afternoon. Bring who you wish and I will as well. Sayonara America." Japan said and got out of the booth.

"See ya dude!"

America waved goodbye to Japan and all day the only thing on his mind was the haunted school. It sounded fuckin awesome...And fucked up, but that was expected of Japan. He was the master of crazy, Fucked up shit.


	2. Chapter 2: First to Fall

America was standing outside the building, it looked like the creepy building that Japan had told him about. Yep...The description was pretty much on target. Everyone arrived soon after he had sent out the message, but England didn't seem to believe a word that America said.

"Are you certain that it is haunted?" England asked.

"Positive! Japan told me about it!"

England looked over at Japan and got a small nod. Everyone was carrying a pack because America had challenged them to stay for an entire day at the place. The winner gets the other nations as slaves for a day. The losers are the slaves of course. France actually enjoyed the idea, he would win. Everyone had that in their head, but only one person could be the winner.

"Everyone have their packs?" England asked once again.

"Where's Mr. Russia?" Japan asked.

"The commie bastard said he had better things to do..." America replied.

"Come to think of it didn't Spain and Romano turn it down as well?" England asked remembering how they refused to participate.

Spain had bulls to fight and Romano had entertainment to watch. America just thought they were cowards for not coming, but boy...Was he wrong.

"Is everyone present?" Germany asked.

"I believe so." Japan said glancing around.

"Well, just in case...Roll call. When your name is called say here."

"Japan."

"Present."

"Italy."

"Ve! Here Captain!"

"England."

"Present as well."

"America."

"Here bro!"

"Prussia..."

"The awesome Prussia is here!"

"Sealand?"

"Here!"

England sighed at the mention of the name dreading the day.

"France."

"Bonjour~ I am here as well."

"China."

"I am here aru."

"Canada..?"

"I'm right here." Canada said with a pack on his back and bear in his arms. "Hey bro! When'd you get here!?"

"I've been here..."

"Oh...Hey bro!"

"Hello America..." The Canadian replied.

"I believe that's everyone." England said.

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" America was about to dash into the building, but then he remembered something.

"Oh wait guys!"

"What America?"

"Let's take a group photo real quick! I want to have something to show tony when I get back."

"Ve~ Picture time!" The Italian said happily.

"Who's going to take the picture aru?"

"I will." Japan offered.

"Don't forget to capture my awesomeness." Prussia said.

Everyone stood in a line to take the photo, Japan had to back up a great distance, but it worked.

"Hai, Cheezu!" Japan said and everyone smiled.

The photo was taken and America took his camera back.

"Thanks Japan."

"No problem...Let's go inside now. The sun will be setting soon."

"All right! Everyone into the fucked up house!" America said being a little too happy.

Everyone proceeded into the school building and it felt cold.

"The building has a working AC unit?" Germany asked.

Japan shook his head, "No. It couldn't possibly have been running for years."

"There may be another reason for the temperature." England said.

"Dude! This place looks fucked up. Look at the old wood and stuff."

"No surprises...It's been here for years."

England took notice of all the old documents hanging on the walls.

"Hm...Outdated." He murmured.

"Alright dudes! Let's set up somewhere."

"I believe there is an infirmary in the school. We could set up in there." Japan said.

"Ok! Let's split up and look for it."

"How will we decide the groups?" Germany asked.

"Hm...Good question."

England thought it over himself and knew that almost everyone would want to be the leader, so how could they decide this without any fights breaking out?

"I suggest Janken."

"What's jauwa?"

"Janken is where you use 3 hand signs."

"So like rock paper scissors?"

"Hai."

"Well, let's get this bloody game over with."

Everyone held out their fists and England had decided to be the referee. He had no intention of being the leader of a group of morons. It was better for a moron to lead a moron.

"Alright...Rock, Paper, scissors, shoot!"

The nations had their signs and Italy unfortunately chose rock, so all the papers attacked him. He was out and a few others had soon gotten out as well. America threw down rock and beat china, which he wasn't too thrilled about losing to the it was bro vs. bro and The U.S.A stole the win. America won and got to decide the groups. He grinned at his victory and chose the groups.

"The hero will be taking these people: Canada, Japan, and England."

"That means I will be leading the group that consists of: Prussia, China, France and Italy."

Germany got stuck with the frenchie, so America was glad.

"Hey! What about me!?" Shouted the small nation.

Germany looked down and said "You may join America's group. So that it will remain even."

"Ok!" Sealand said and walked over to join the group.

America high-fived his group members and England's mind wandered. Something seemed off about the place. It had a sad...Lonely feeling to it. He assumed it felt that way because it was abandoned...But if only the simplest of things were recognized sooner.

"The atmosphere feels very melancholy." Japan commented.

"Bro, chillax. Unless you want to be the first loser."

"I will not give into fear." Japan said.

"Cool bro, anyways where should we look first?" America asked turning to his group members.

"We could go down the halls..." Canada suggested.

"Wait...Isn't there a 2nd floor?"

"I think there is..." Japan said trying to recall the details about the old building.

"Wait. I think my group should take care of the 2nd floor. We can report back once we find anything." Germany stated.

"All right! So it's settled! The band of heroes will search the 1st floor."America said, already giving the group a name.

The band of heroes did sound like a decent name.

"We are not being called that." England said, refusing the idea entirely.

"Would you rather be sidekicks?"

"Tch."

"Heroes it is!"

"The awesome Prussia will take lead."

"Nein,Bruder. I will take the lead."

"But west!"

"Nein."

"Tch. You sound like Austria..." Prussia said.

Germany ignored the comment completely because arguing would be pointless.

"Ve~ let's hurry up, so we can take a siesta." Italy said thinking about sleep.

"Mon Dieu...I'm surprised this place is still standing."

"Ok Band of heroes! Let's start searching!" America said leading his group away from Germany's.

"Good luck to you all." Germany said.

"The hero doesn't need luck." America said flashing his signature grin.

The groups went their separate ways to investigate the old school building. The wooden floors creaked underneath their feet and most of the floor was eaten away by termites.

"Doesn't seem sturdy..." England noted checking the damage from the termites.

"It's cool dude. Just gotta be super careful."

" Watch your step. Some parts of the floor may be unsafe." Japan said, staring at the weak wood.

Canada followed behind everyone else, the creaking of the wood echoed through the halls.

"Oh cool! This place has an echo!"

"America...Don't...you-"

Before England could finish the hero had already chosen to do just what he had anticipated.

"IM THE HEROO!" He shouted and it echoed through the empty halls.

"Bloody hell America..."

"Sorry, force of habit." America said with a small laugh.

They continued at a slow pace down the long hallway.

"Look a door!" America said pointing to an old wooden door with a slate that had something written on it in Japanese.

"I can't read fuckin Japanese! Japan could you read this?" America asked.

"Hai."

Japan took a moment to read the slate and then said "This is a science class. I believe it's a Biology classroom."

"Should we explore it?" Canada asked.

"Hell yeah we should!" America said not giving anyone else the chance to share their opinions.

America grabbed the handle and turned it.

"I don't think it's-" America pulled the door open and the smell of bleach and other chemicals filled their nostrils.

"That's potent." England said.

"..The smell is quite strong..."

America was the first to even dare to walk in. He looked around at the small wooden desks that had engravings on them. Most of them were in Japanese and some were in English, which were the only ones that America could read. Those kids sure hated school.

"America, don't be an idiot." England said stepping into the classroom.

"I didn't even do anything geez."

Japan stayed outside; something was bothering him about this room. It didn't seem right.

"You ok Japan?" Canada asked noticing his change in expression.

Japan shook his head and didn't respond.

"This place is boring!" Sealand said, finally speaking up.

"Don't disrespect the dead..." Japan mumbled.

"Huh? What?"

Japan shook his head once again.

"It is very rude to disrespect the dead. Especially, where they have spent their last hours."

"Why don't we join them inside?" Canada suggested.

"Hai."

Then the unexpected happen when Canada walked through the doorway ,he was pushed out by an invisible force

. "A-Ah!"

"Canada-san?"

"I'm ok-"

The door slammed shut and the lock on the door clicked. The door was now locked and America and England were trapped in the room.

"Uh...England..."

"What now?"

"Did you hear that..?"

"No...?"

"Uh, Dude. I-I think...The door..."

America didn't want to confirm his worst fears. He saw way too many movies about this sort of thing from Japan's fucked up horror films.

England sighed and said "I will check the door...I doubt it's locked. You're probably just scaring yourself. After all the horror films you've watched, I wouldn't be surprised."

England walked over to the door and tested it. His eyes widened in disbelief and he attempted to open the door again. He pushed the handle and turned the door's handle frantically and he was even reduced to kick the door, trying to force it open. America just watched and his heart began to sink.

"Dude...We're...Trapped..."

"I believe we are...Wait Japan, Canada and Sealand might still be outside. Let's try calling them for help."

America ran to the door and pushed England aside.

"GUYS! OPEN THE FUCKIN DOOR!" America shouted and pounded on the door.

"America-san?" came a muffled voice.

"YEAH DUDE! THE DOOR JUST SLAMMED SHUT AND-"

"We know America...Just hold on ok?" the calm voice said, which belonged to Canada.

"I CAN'T BE FUCKIN CALM WE ARE TRAPPED!"

"America! Calm the bloody hell down this instant!"

"I Can't! We are going to be stuck here forever!" America went on.

"America...we won't die. We are nations if you recall and we cannot be harmed easily, so calm down. It'll be alright...I...promise." England finished.

"You...What?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? I promise that it will be alright."

America took his words for a moment and it was rare that England made promises like that. I guess being in a situation like this changes some people...Makes them reveal more.

"Promise...?"

"I promise upon my good name." England replied.

America calmed down a little and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yeah...Sorry."

"No need to apologize; now we can focus on the door."

England turned his attention away from America to address the group behind the door.

"Alright you lot need to find a way to open the door, we will do what we can to open it from in here."

"Hai. Be cautious."

"We will be fine in here for now." England said and glanced around the room.

"Don't wander. It would be best if you 3 stayed together." England warned.

"Do not wor-"

There was a loud thud and Sealand screamed.

"What is that thing...?" Canada asked staring at the figure in front of them.

"What's going on out there!?" England shouted from behind the door.

"What's going on?" America asked.

The figure was a small child holding a stuffed bear.

"I like new friends..." It said.

Sealand was creeped out by the little boy, but he somewhat felt sorry for him. The boy clutched the old looking bear close to his body.

"America...There's a spirit outside."

"How do you know?"

"I...Can sense it." England replied, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You lot have to get out of there! It's spirits that may more or likely have an intention to harm!"

The group didn't need to be told twice. They slowly backed away from the little boy.

"I like meeting new people..." The boy said and took a few steps forward.

"Play with me..?" The boy asked."

"Gomennasai. We cannot." Japan replied to the small boy.

"You are talking to it!?" Sealand asked, somewhat horrified.

"It might not be a harmful spirit...Maybe a wandering spirit." Japan said.

"I...Want to play." The kid said in a sad, quiet voice.

Blood began to trickle from his head over his right eye and he smiled.

"I WANNA PLAY NOW!" He shouted.

"Get the bloody hell out of there!" England shouted and America's heart was racing.

"GUYS GO NOW!" America shouted, joining in with England.

"Japan..." Canada said quietly.

Japan looked at Canada and Sealand, then back to the kid. The kid reminded him of himself in a way. He seemed...Lonely. Japan knew what that felt like, he used to isolate himself from the world, but it was still very lonely indeed. Japan turned to face his group members and gave them a light shove.

"Stay back."

"Japan-"

"Canada-san...Take Sealand-kun away from here. I shall take care of this." Japan said glancing at the smiling child.

"PLAY NOW!" It demanded.

Japan gave a small laugh and walked towards the child. The child's eyes widened in surprise and Japan managed a small smile.

"You are lonely...I will play with you."

The kid looked surprised and reached out his hand, the other still clutching the bear. The blood from its face dripped onto the floor, some got on the bear.

"You really will?"

Japan nodded, still holding the same smile. Canada and Sealand didn't move from that spot...They were both confused. Japan turned around to see if they had left, but they hadn't.

"I said go. Please, leave...I'll be alright."

"Japan..."

"Go!" He ordered.

The two could tell that he was serious about this and Japan did seem to know what he's doing. Canada grabbed Sealand's hand.

"Come on Sealand..."

"O...O-ok."

The two continued down the hall to find something to help America and England. "That was some commotion out there..." England commented.

"Are you dudes ok!?" America shouted, pounding on the door.

"America...Stop. It's pointless. I'm sure they are fine."

"But..."

"Have faith...We are nations after all. We are strong."

"Heh...Yeah."

America let his arms fall to his side, but his fists were still clenched.

Japan had heard America's shout, but ignored it.

"So what do you wish to play?" Japan asked. The kid smiled at Japan...Such an innocent smile it was.

"You'll see~" The boy said happily and rushed at Japan.

He felt a terrible headache and his eyesight became blurry. It felt like his head was splitting open...Maybe it already did. The world spun and Japan tried to keep a grasp on reality. The boy was gone. Where did he go? Japan's body began to feel like lead and it gave in. He hit the floor hard and a thud echoed through the quiet hall. The floor felt cold...So...Cold. Japan couldn't keep his eyes open any longer as reality disappeared before him.

"England..."

"What America?"

"Do you think the place is really haunted...?"

"...Yes." England said, wishing it wasn't true.

"Heh...Sorry."

"What for?"

"Inviting you all here..." England was surprised, but there was no doubt that America was feeling guilty.

"Don't go on now...There is no need. None of us expected this."

"It's all my fuckin fault..." America continued.

"Don't...It isn't your fault. None of it is. Don't blame yourself for spirit's work..."

"England..."

"Yes?"

"Let's hurry up and find a way out...I don't give a fuck about the bet anymore."

England managed a smile and agreed.

"Ok. Then let's hurry then."

The two searched the classroom for anything that seemed useful. America searched inside the desks, but only found old yellow pages. They had words written in Japanese on them, so he didn't even bother. 'Wish Japan was here to translate.' America thought. England searched the cabinets, which held equipment and chemicals. England pushed aside beakers and sealed vials to look for anything useful to their cause.

"Any luck?" America asked shutting a desk.

"No...Sadly. It seems like we may be stuck here until the others return."

"Yeah..."

England continued to search the cabinets for anything that could be of use.

They needed luck right now, but they didn't seem to have it. England didn't want to tempt fate with the unknown vials, they were labeled, but...It was in Japan's language. They shouldn't have come here...They just shouldn't have. England could have been at home sipping tea and going about his usual routine. He had decided to come here because that bloody idiot had begged him to. He had a free schedule and it was getting quite boring doing the same repetitive task..He never expected the place to actually contain spirits. He thought it was another one of America's jokes, so he could scare everyone later...But this was beyond America's doing.

England shut the cabinet and sighed.

"No luck...We're stuck. We might as well wait it out."

"We...r-r-really are stuck here huh?" America said, his voice beginning to change.

He sounded afraid...He was.

"For the time being, calm down America...You might give yourself a panic attack, like your brother...Canada."

At the mention of Canada's name America began to wonder what happened to the group. Was his bro ok? Were the rest of them alive..? Were they already dead? These questions ran through the hero's mind and he tried to remain sane. His heart felt heavy...He couldn't do anything...A worthless hero. A hero was supposed to be able to save everyone. That's why they were a hero. America's heart felt heavy with sadness, taking the place of fear.

If only he didn't let curiosity get the best of him. He should have come alone, so the others would be ok...No one would miss a hero because once one falls...Someone is always there to take his place. That's the cycle...Even when it comes to every day war soldiers. They were remembered with memorials, but eventually a newbie signed up and took their spot. People die and others are born to take over...That's how it worked. America shook his head.

All these thoughts were making him depressed and reminiscenting about the past, would only make it worst. England was stealing glances over at America, who was slumped in a desk.

"America?"

"Hm?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. It kind of sucks to be stuck in one place though." America admitted.

"Indeed. It's maddening."

"Madden what?"

"Basically it's driving me insane."

"Oh."

"America, No matter what happens I need you to remain strong. I know of your fear of ghosts, so I have to ask you to overcome the fear while we remain here. I can guarantee you that ghosts are running rampant here."

"I...Was afraid of that...Great." America sighed.

"America..It will be difficult from here on out. Right now the main objective is leaving this bloody place."

"Right..." America's voice trailed off. He wasn't sure how he was even going to overcome the fear nor how he was going to escape with everyone. This place seemed to want them to stay here...Like prisoners.

"Heh...England."

"What?"

"It's kind of ironic...That we ended up trapped together."

"...Fate is cruel indeed." England said.

"Hey at least it's not France." America pointed out.

"Don't even mention that frog. If I was trapped with that idiot then only one of us would have made it back alive..."

" Heh." America managed a small laugh, but fear still clung to his heart.

He didn't know what happened behind the door, but the noises that he heard made his imagination run wild. That's what happens when you watch horror movies...or attempt to. The only thing America could think about besides his fear was the band of heroes or what was left. He hoped that they were alright. That's all he could do right now. England couldn't do anything either. All there was left to do was hope...Just hope for a miracle.


	3. Chapter 3: Pasta?

**-Notice: I will try to post chapters for this story and Attack of the 2ps when I can. I've been busy lately, so I'll get around to posting them. ****Thanks for reading and reviewing. ****If you have a question about any of the stories, feel free to ask and...I apologize if some words are missing. I tried to fix it once it's uploaded, but it doesn't work.- Enjoy, here's chapter 3!**

Germany's group was on the second floor and was doing much better than the band of heroes. Italy remained close to Germany and everyone followed behind the leader. There were a few doors that they had already tried, but unfortunately they were locked tight. China tried to break down one of the doors already, but..It didn't work so well. The door didn't even have a crack from where his head collided with the wood. This school was strange..Everything about it seemed odd.

They made a right turn down the halls and everyone remained strangely quiet until Italy got curious. "Captain.."

"Yes Italy?"

"W-what's that on the walls..?" He said pointing to the documents that were pinned to the left side of the wall.

Germany examined the documents on the wall that were hung by a rusty pin.

"Mon dieu!"France gasped at the sight of the blood.

"What is this..aru?"

"Quit being babies. It's just a little blood." Prussia said looking at the blood stained document.

"The document appears to be written in English." Germany noted.

"I guess that's lucky for us then~." Italy said.

Germany took a moment to try and decipher the illegible handwriting. The document seemed to have been hastily written as if the writer had been in a hurry.

"Interesting..." Germany muttered.

"What is it west?"

"Oui, please do share."

Germany took a moment to reread the document to make sure he didn't miss any crucial details and then he began to relay the document.

"_Please don't keep me here. I should have transferred when I had the chance. I saw..That thing. It wanted to play...Then it started to bleed and smiled at me. It demanded for me to time I ran...Afraid. My friends were disappearing day by day. The police's missing reports grew and everyday there was a missing student...I don't know how much more I can take_."

Germany finished reading the old document.

"Ve...That sounds...Sad."

"West."

"Ja?"

"We should bail."

"That's unlike you Bruder...Why?"

"Just a bad feeling."

"We cannot leave just yet. First we locate the infirmary, and then we report back to America."

"Fine...whatever."

Prussia seemed to be acting different, but Germany didn't take much notice. Italy remained by Germany's side with fear in his small heart. The document seemed very sad...And the blood made it seem scary. The French man had a habit of glancing back behind him. France had this unusual feeling like something was watching him...Something had its eyes on them. It made shivers run down his spine, which he tried to ignore. Everyone continued down the hall and up ahead was a dead end.

"Great! West you got us lost! You should have let me lead."

"We are not lost."

"Oui..I believe we are."

"Ve~ I smell pasta!" Italy said perking up at the smell of his familiar favorite food.

"Pasta? That's odd. I'm starting to smell it too...is Anyone else?" Germany asked.

"Oui."

"The awesome Prussia smells it. Pretty strong too."

Waiting for them at the end of the hall was a table with a bowl of steaming pasta. It hadn't been there before.

"Ve~! Lookie Captain!"

"Italy...Be careful it might be a-"

"Ve~! Pasta!" Italy cheered dashing off towards the bowl sitting on the table.

"ITALY!"

"...That poor soul." France commented.

"West! We have to stop him!"

"...", Germany was unsure how to solve this problem.

There wasn't a manual for pasta appearing out of thin air.

"West..."

"What Bruder?"

"That wasn't there before..We have to save his ass or something will beat us to it."

Germany agreed, but by the time he was convinced it was already too late. The floor creaked underneath Italy's feet and he was close to the bowl of pasta...Until the floor collapsed underneath him. "H-HELP! GERMANY!" Italy screamed as he fell.

The Italian desperately tried to grab onto something and managed to grab a weak piece of a wooden board, but he was barely hanging on.

"ITALY!" Germany shouted.

Germany rushed to the huge gap in the floor and looked to see Italy hanging onto the other side where the pasta was. Prussia and France stood beside him examing the scene.

"C-captain..." The Italian said afraid of falling to the floor below or..Whatever lied in that black abyss for him.

"Italy. Do not look down. Do you understand?"

The Italian nodded and tried to keep his grip on the wood,like his life depended on it. In this case it did.

"West...It's..Too late for him." Prussia said lowering his voice.

"Nein. It isn't. "

"West...Face it. The gap is too wide to get across and by the looks of it; he won't be able to pull himself up."

Germany reexamined the scene and realized that he was indeed correct. Jumping across would be too dangerous to attempt. There seemed to be no way across.

"Nein...There has to be a way."

Germany refused the fact. There always had to be a way.

"West...I know how you feel about leaving a friend...behind, but we can't help him." Prussia said keeping his voice low, so Italy wouldn't hear.

The Italian was too busy focusing on holding on, than listening at the moment. The wood began to crack and Italy's expression changed to pure terror.

"ITALY HANG ON!" Germany shouted to him.

"Ve...I can't captain! The wood it's-" The board that Italy was holding onto, broke off from the floor and Italy fell to the black abyss below.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Italian screamed as he fell all the way down.

"ITALY!" Germany shouted again and Prussia's expression showed true sadness.

"Nein..Nein..Nein. Why didn't he listen to me...?" Germany shook his head and muttered to himself.

"West, we could head downstairs and see if the hole leads somewhere on the 1st floor."

"Mon dieu..This isn't good." France said staring at the abyss that had taken Italy.

"Wait..Where's china?" Germany asked taking his mind off his fallen comrade.

"Wasn't he behind you West?"

"Nein..I was ahead of you.."

"France?"

"Desole..I wasn't paying attention at the time."

Great two problems...A fallen Italian, who was possibly injured and now China was missing.

"West."

"Yes Bruder?"

"Let's split up, so we can cover more ground. I could look for china and you could-"

"Nein...Not after what just happened. I don't want a repeat of..." Germany trailed off and paused for a moment.

"..Besides we have an odd amount now." Germany finished.

That was true. It was now France, Germany and Prussia now. Two members were already gone...Two gone. One fell right before their eyes and the other disappeared when their heads were turned. Germany stared down into the dark gap and sighed.

"West..We should get going."

"Ja,we should. Let's head downstairs and retrieve Italy, then we return for china."

"Hey West. Do you think China went to take a look around?"

"Possibly. Let's set that aside until we have recovered our other team member."

"West...I'm staying behind." Prussia said.

"Why Bruder?"

"I...I...Need a moment...Alone."

Germany didn't understand the sudden changes, but he let him be.

" and I will meet you downstairs. Take caution of the floors."

Prussia just nodded with the same painful expression on his face. His gaze was directed towards the abyss that had swallowed up the Italian. Germany turned away and began to walk back, taking more caution since the incident. The French man took notice of Prussia's expression.

"Prussia..."

"What?"

"Do not worry. We will retrieve him." France said trying to reassure him.

"Strange coming from you...And I know that West will. It's just this place...Has a desolate feel to it."

"Oui,it does..Do not worry. We will return as quickly as possible."

France turned to leave and sprinted to catch up to the German. "Heh.I guess its true what they say. We all are weak..." Prussia muttered to himself.

"Italy..." Prussia said looking down at the dark, bottomless hole.

"ITALY!" Prussia shouted and his voice echoed, but no response.

Damnit...He might be unconscious. There were two options. He could Jump or follow his brother. As much as Prussia wanted to jump...It would be foolish to. He gave one last shout before turning to leave.

"ITALY!"

No response...Not even a sound. The only one that replied back was his own. Prussia sighed and turned to leave. His brother couldn't have gotten far. What he didn't expect to see was a familiar figure standing in the distance.

"China?..Where the hell were you!?"

China didn't answer, but he did hold an odd smile on his face. One arm was behind his back as he continued slowly down the halls towards Prussia.

"C-China?"

No response, China got closer and Prussia noticed something was very wrong. China didn't seem like china.

"China..? Heh..What are you doing?" He asked trying to get a response.

China now stood a few feet in front of him. He revealed what was hidden in the other hand, a silver knife. Prussia reacted fast and kicked China back, but China still held the knife tight.

"Kesese~ You won't be able to get rid of me that easily."

China didn't respond and continued to attempt to swing at Prussia with the small knife.

"You won't win vs the awesome Prussia!" Prussia dodged China's swipes and kicked him hard in the stomach. The Chinese man stumbled and held his stomach. Prussia smiled slightly at the sight, but China wasn't finished. China attempted the same tactic, but it still turned out to have the same results, but this time...Prussia was sure to aim higher. He knocked the knife out of China's hand and grabbed him. China fought back and Prussia purposely led him towards the hole.

"China,calm the hell down!" Prussia shouted to the struggling Chinese man.

The words fell on deaf ears because China's mind was taken over by an unknown force. China struggled more and Prussia noticed they were backing up closer to the edge of the gap...He might not have a choice this time.

'This might be my last stand.' He thought staring at the darkness that lied below.

Prussia got a tighter grip on China and dragged both of them backwards until the ground was gone from underneath them. Prussia fought the struggling China as they fell into the dark abyss. He spun around, so if they did eventually land then China would cushion the fall. Prussia punched China trying to knock him back to his senses, but he was too far gone. The ground rushed up to them and Prussia felt the hard ground. His bones ached...Everything ached, but China did cushion most of the blow. The Chinese man had stopped struggling once they had hit the ground.

Probably unconscious..Which was a good thing. Prussia looked around in the darkness and attempted to call out again.

"ITALY! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

He was surprised at how concerned he sounded, but then again he wasn't. He had grown fond of the Italian like his brother had. He got a small groan in reply.

"Italy! Where are you?"

He got up and tried to locate Italy. He was wandering in the dark, literally. Prussia walked around the small room and stepped on something that yelped in pain. He had stepped on Italy's stomach and the Italian, bit on his lip to stop himself from screaming out from the pain.

"Italy..?" He tested.

"S-si..." The quiet, painful voice came.

Prussia backed up and crouched down beside the Italian.

"Don't worry West is on his way." Prussia reassured him.

"..It...Hurts...really...Bad..."

Italy was in a lot of pain.

"Hmm...I could hoist you up over my shoulder." Prussia mumbled to himself.

Prussia attempted to hoist him up slowly, but Italy screamed in pain.

"Stop! Please, Stop!" He screamed, tears filling his eyes.

Prussia stopped and laid him back down.

"I can't move you..You must have broken something."

"Ve..." The Italian said weakly and blinked away tears.

"Damn it West..." He cursed.

Prussia couldn't stand hearing the Italian's painful whines, so he decided what to do. It had to be done.

"You may hate me for this, but you'll forgive ~"

Prussia hoisted Italy over his shoulder despite the Italian's screams of pain. He wandered in the darkness feeling around with his free hand until he eventually found a door that was unlocked. He opened the door and headed up the dark staircase. Prussia slipped on a few steps, but eventually made it to the top. Tears streamed down Italy's face from the pain. It was unbearable and Italy wanted the pain to end. When Italy had fell once the board had given in, he landed on his back..This was a huge mistake. The pain immediately spread through his back and he tried to get up, but the pain was too unbearable. He thought he would have never been found...Until Prussia had fallen down too.

Italy sniffled and the painful tears continued to fall. Prussia felt bad for the Italian, being in pain wasn't a desirable experience. Prussia had to catch up to West he read a manual on how to treat an Italian's wounds or something. Prussia picked up the pace and broke into a sprint, which seemed to cause more pain for the Italian. "Ow! Ow! Stop! Mercy! MERCY!" Italy pleaded.

"Italy we are going to West. Hold on till then."

Italy did his best to restrain himself from screaming in pain, but that made more tears fall. West made it to back to the 1st floor from the staircase. It seemed that they fell all the way to the basement...Didn't know schools had them. The Italian's whines ceased and he fell quiet. Then his body went limp and Prussia's heart pounded in his chest.

"Italy!?"

No response. He must have passed out from the pain. Prussia continued his mad dash and rushed down the halls. He didn't see anyone and it made fear grow in his heart...He became scared.

"WEST! WEST! DAMN IT! WHERE ARE YOU WEST!?" He screamed through the halls still carrying the unconscious Italy.

"WEST! ANSWER DAMN IT!" Prussia continued to scream.

As he rushed down the hall he heard pounding coming from a door, followed by familiar shouts.

"Bloody hell America cut it out!"

"I have to try! I'll break down this motherfuckin door if I have to!"

America kicked the door hard and Prussia approached the door.

"England? America?"

"Prussia!?" America was shocked to hear his voice.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you guys went to the 2nd floor!"

"Me, West, China, France and Italy did...But things happened and...Now It's only Me, France, Italy and Germany."

"China...D-died..?" America asked, he was afraid to know.

"Nein, but he's as good as dead."

There was a still silence and the English man took over.

"Prussia. Can you try to open the door?"

"Sure I can. I am the awesome Prussia after all." He set Italy down and grabbed the door hand. Prussia slowly turned it and pushed it open easily, like it had been unlocked the entire time.

"How the hell did you manage to open it, so easily!?" England said sounding shocked.

"It was unlocked dumbass." Prussia said.

England turned to look at America.

"You moron...You didn't try the door handle did you?"

"Uh...No?" America said with an embarrassed grin.

Prussia crouched down and hoisted the unconscious Italian off the floor.

"He looks god awful." England commented.

"Dude..What happened to him?"

"The floor collapsed and he fell all the way to the basement."

"This place has a basement?" England never thought a school would have such a thing.

Students could easily hide there or hide things there, so why even bother to add a basement to the school's design?

"Any idea where the others are?" England asked.

Prussia shook his head and looked down at Italy. He was still out cold and there was the possibility of broken bones...Hopefully there was no Internal injuries. Italy was breathing normally and in a situation like this...It was considered a miracle or...Luck.

"Guys! Let's just get the hell out of the room, and then we can talk!"

America wanted to get out of the room before some freaky spirit decided to lock it again. America walked out into the hall followed by England and Prussia.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know..." Prussia answered.

"I tried to look for West, but I found you guys instead."

" ideas where they were heading?" England asked.

"The 1st floor...They were going to find Italy, but as you can see the awesome me has already got that taken care of."

"So...Lets just search this floor. We could spl-"

America was stopped halfway by England.

"Do you not realize how stupid you are being?"

"Huh?"

"Separating causes more harm than good. It's better to remain together in a group, in case something bad was to occur. As they say...Two heads are better than one."

"For once I agree with that guy." Prussia said glancing at England's stern expression.

"Ok..Avengers! Let's go recover the teams!"

"Again with the bloody names...In a time like this."

England couldn't believe how the American could even think of naming teams in a situation such as this. "Let's find West before it's too late."

"Agreed. America stay close...Do not wander."

"I won't! Sheesh. "

The group traveled down the halls taking caution, they saw something that wasn't there before. Blood was smeared on the walls with a nice message. _'Play...Play...With me...Again.'_

"Bloody hell!"

"Holy shit."

"...It's just a little blood."

Prussia glanced at the scene and saw a book lying on the ground drenched in blood, which appeared to be dry now. It must have been lying there for quite some time. Prussia crouched down and picked up the book, while England and America were gawking at the bloody scene.

"Hey guys, check this out." Prussia said.

"A book?"

"No, it's a paperweight." Prussia said throwing the book at England. Stupid questions get stupid answers.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"My arms are kind of full. Could you carry that for me?" Prussia asked with a small smile.

"Tch."

America picked up the book off the floor and sighed.

"It's in fuckin Japanese! Wait..."

America looked at the cover and saw a familiar signature on the book. 'Property of Japan, Return if found.' That was the only thing that was in English.

"Shit...No.." America said, the book trembling in his hands.

"America? What's the matter?" England asked noticing America's expression changing to a face of pure fear.

"Shit...This might be...Japan's blood!"

"America..Don't make assumptions. We do not know that for a fact..." England glanced at the book in America's hand.

"May I see that for a moment?"

"...Sure."

America passed the book over to England and he stared at the cover. It did indeed belong to Japan. Since the book was here along with someone's blood, that must have been why America made that assumption. England knew that the more time they wasted the worst the situation got. There was a spirit about...He could feel its dark presence lurking through the halls.

"America. I'll hold onto this till we find Japan. Let's continue on.." England said, holding the blood stained book.

America nodded, still fearing what happened to Japan and the others. Anyone could be next...Anyone. For all they knew...The next victim could be one of their teammates.


	4. Chapter 4: Promise

**Sorry for taking so long to post..Been busy and I've been having writer's block. Anyways,I will continue to write this story and the 2p story..Well..Here's chapter 4! Enjoy and thanks for reading and reviewing!~**

"Jerk England..Why did he have to get locked up?"

"He didn't mean to..It just happened." Canada replied.

Sealand was afraid, but he was trying not to show it.

"I hate this place."

"I know. I hate it too, let's find something to help them, then we can all leave."

"Ok..."

"Who are you?" The bear finally had spoken, he had been unusually quiet.

"You've been quiet for awhile Kumacha..You ok? And it's Canada, your owner."

The bear nodded and yawned.

"C-can...I pet him? Sealand asked.

"Oh sure." Canada said handing the bear over to Sealand.

Sealand held the bear in his arms and patted its head. The bear yawned again and looked up at him. "Thanks."

"Oh it's no problem, likes to be petted."

"Not that...For...Staying with me."

"What do you mean?" Canada asked.

"Jerk England and the other nations would have left me by now..Because I'm so annoying to them..." Sealand said with a sad expression, revealing hidden pains.

"Oh...I wouldn't leave you behind." Canada replied.

"Why! Why wouldn't you leave me behind like everyone else!?"

"I know how you feel...in a way."

"How!?"

"Do you know my name?" Canada asked trying to prove the point.

"You're...uh..."

"Exactly. I'm Canada and I promise that I won't leave you behind."

"Your situation is different...Actually it seems way worst!" Sealand said.

"You get used to it. Anyways,I swore and now you have nothing to worry about eh?" Canada said giving a faint smile.

"Hey, when this is over do you want to come over to Sealand?"

"Sure."

"Yeah! Let's get out of here!" Sealand said happily and then Canada reminded him,

"We have to find something to help America and England first."

"Oh yeah."

"If we hurry, then we can get this done quicker."

"Alright,lets go!" Sealand said feeling the fear begin to slip away a bit.

Canada knew of what it felt like not to be recognized or when you were...They didn't seem to want you around. Canada didn't stand out like the rest...He blended in the background just like a normal person. If they did get out of here then he might have a friend, who may recognize him for once.

"Come on!" Sealand said, getting far ahead of him.

Canada hadn't noticed that he had been lagging behind, so he quickened his pace to catch up. They walked down the quiet halls, the only sounds they could hear was their own footsteps echoing with each foot step.

"Thanks." Sealand said breaking the silence.

"No problem." Canada said with a faint smile.

"Is this place really haunted...Or is America playing a prank?"

"It's not a prank." Canada replied confirming yet another fear.

"..."

"Don't worry, if anything happens then you have me and Kumaji to depend on." Canada said trying to reassure the small nation.

"..Ok." They continued down the small hall, but they froze once they heard a small voice beckoning.

"Don't be afraid...Come on and play...~" It said in a sweet, childlike voice.

Sealand felt chills run down his spine and Canada clenched his fists ready for a fight. Sealand held the bear tight and the bear wiggled in his grasp.

"Come on...Play with me. I like new friends.." The voice continued.

They didn't see the owner of the voice anywhere, but it sounded close though..Like it was right…

"Sealand."

"W-w-what?"

"Don't turn around."

"W-What...W-w-why?"

Sealand was terrified; fear was taking a hold of his heart.

"Just don't...Keep running and never look back."

"I can't! I'm scared! I don't want to be alone!"

Canada understood the fear of being alone and said "I know...Don't worry. It won't take long..Keep running and never look back. Take care of Kumachichi."

"Canada...Please...I don't want to be alone.." The small micronation cried.

"You won't be remember?" He said pointing to the small bear.

"He's a good friend...He was to me and he will be the same to you."

"Canada.."

"Go, Please. I'll see you later eh?" Canada said forcing a small smile.

"P-p-promise..?"

"I promise." Canada replied.

The bear wiggled more in Sealand's grasp, wanting to run to his owner.

"Canada!" The bear yelled for his owner.

"You..Remembered me. That...Makes me glad..Kumajiro could you stay with Sealand until I get back?"

"Don't go!" The bear cried.

Both of them were making it difficult...Even Canada was half tempted to go with them, but if the thing was behind him..Then he had to let himself be the bait to let Sealand escape.

"Don't be afraid..It'll be ok. Please go ok?" Canada said trying to hold the smile.

"Ok..But..Come back ok?"

"I promised didn't I?"

Sealand held the struggling bear in his arms close and sprinted…Never looking back. Canada turned expecting to see the creature that wanted to play and there it stood. The little boy that Japan had spoke to.

"Where's Japan..?" Canada asked.

"Hehe...Hehe..He **was** a nice friend.." The spirit said emphasizing was.

"He's..." Canada trailed off.

"Yep,but I have a new friend now!"

Canada took a few steps back and the spirit continued.

"Hello Friend! Let's play!" The boy said happily.

His figure changed shape to look like their friend..Japan.

"Let's play pretend!"

"No..."

"Aw...Gomen." The kid replied in imitating Japan's voice.

"You can't pretend to be someone else..."

"Yes I can! I'll prove it to you! All of you!", The kid began to laugh and Canada's fists remained clenched.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! You're funny. Let's play a game.." The child said keeping a grin on his face.

"No thanks."

Canada tried to not show any fear to please the spirit, but inside he was afraid. Why didn't he just follow them?.. The boy walked right up to Canada.

"But...I WANNA PLAY! PLAY! PLAY! PLA-"

Canada's fist connected with the spirit's face and sent him flying a few feet. The spirit looked dazed for a moment.

"Huh..?" The spirit said, he was confused..How could he have gotten punched so far by a human?

"Sorry I can't let you harm my friends."

"I can play that game too..I'm good at games.

Canada braced himself for what the spirit had in store. The spirit rushed at him, but before the kid even made contact, he just disappeared.

"What the..?"

Then he felt a rush of pain surge through his entire body. Canada was forced to his knees trembling and he began to cough. The coughs got worst and Canada covered his mouth to try and silence the harsh coughs. When he pulled his hand away, he saw fresh blood coating his fingers.

"..."

"PLAYY! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! HA! I LOVE THIS GAME!" The ghost said laughing.

Canada's body continued to tremble and he cursed to maple that he didn't expect it. He tried to gather his strength, but he had nothing left. He couldn't even move from the current position he was in. What seemed like hours began to pass before he heard a familiar voice.

"BRO!"

It was his brother...America...or was it just something you see before death?

"BRO!" America screamed from the other side of the hall running to his brother.

He had shoved England and Prussia aside, so he could rush to his brother's aid. He would get a scolding from England for his stupidity, but he didn't care! His damn brother was bleeding! America had spotted the blood pools that had formed from Canada's coughs. Canada let loose another coughing fit and America crouched down beside him.

"Bro..?"

His eyes widened in surprise and another dosage of fear was added into his system at the sight.

"You're...Coughing...blood?!"

Canada just nodded and continued to cough. America rubbed his back, hoping to help the best he could.

"England! What the hell do we do!?" America yelled beckoning to the British man, who was walking towards them with Prussia.

"...He might have an internal injury...We cannot fix that here, but maybe I could...Heal him." England said recalling a healing spell.

"England! Now isn't the time for your fuckin fairy crap!"

"America..." Canada managed to say weakly.

"...Canada..." America glanced at his brother, who was struggling for breath in-between coughs.

England joined America and crouched down beside him. He began to mumble a few words that America thought sounded like gibberish and then a faint glow surrounded Canada. America just watched it happen...His brother's coughing fits ended and he collapsed.

"YOU TEA DRINKING BASTARD!" America shouted, when the glow had disappeared.

He grabbed England by the collar.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

"America..Calm yourself. I did no such thing..He was bound to collapse. He just requires rest."

America let go of England's collar and the man straightened it.

"Ok..But if he doesn't wake up..Then you know what's next." America threatened.

The British man knew that America didn't mean the threat...He was just concerned for his brother's well being. America tried to keep his anger under control in the whole mix of emotions bubbling around. Canada was taking shallow breaths and America was glad that he was at least breathing.

"two down..." England muttered.

"...We have to get out of this fuckin house now!" America said and hoisted Canada carefully over his shoulder.

"America...We have to gather the other nations." England reminded him.

"..They might be dead." America said throwing the idea out there.

Prussia remained quiet, while they carried on..It was unusual for him, but something else was on his mind to keep him from talking out. The sleeping Italian in his arms hadn't woken up yet...Not even a twitch. How would West react..? Would he break down or carry on like always? Prussia knew that Germany cared for the Italian like a brother, it seemed that way at least to Prussia.

Who else was down for the count? Prussia wondered staring at the unconscious Italy in his arms.

"Even if some are dead as you say, we still must recover any surviving nations."

"Alright..But..Can we at least...Get those two out of here first?" America said motioning to Canada and Italy.

"What do you mean...'get those two out of here'?" Prussia asked snapping away from his thoughts.

If he was going to attempt to kill Italy, then he would have to get through the awesome Prussia first.

"I mean...Head back to the entrance and walk them out." America said and Prussia was relieved it wasn't what he had thought earlier.

"Ok. Let's make our way there." England said accepting the idea.

Both of them seemed too injured to continue on in this mad house. Canada groaned and America was glad to hear the Canadian.

"Hey bro..How you feeling..?"

"How..Do..You think..?" Canada replied.

"Heh. Like,crap right?"

The Canadian gave a small nod.

"Good to see you're awake."

"I can walk..."

"You sure?" America asked, still concerned for his brother's well being.

If he wasn't feeling well then he shouldn't be on his feet.

Canada gave another nod. America slowly set Canada down and he rose to his feet, but wavered abit. "Bro?"

"Mmm...I'm fine."

America looked over to see a grinning England.

"And...You doubted me."

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry." America said to satisfy the British man before he began saying 'I told you so'.

"Where to now?" Canada asked.

"The entrance...We are getting you two out this instant." England said glancing over at Prussia holding the injured Italian.

Canada turned and saw what he was looking at.

"Italy..." Canada said softly.

"It's a sorry sight indeed."

"Less chitchat dude! Let's go!" America said wanting to get them both out of here.

"Yeah let's-" Canada stopped himself and recalled a promise he had made...to a certain someone.

He had promised to return. Canada wasn't one to break promises and he wasn't going to start breaking them now.

"I can't..." He admitted once he recalled the promise.

"What are you saying bro..?"

Canada backed away from the group and America kept his eyes focused on his brother like a hawk.

"I made a promise...Sorry."

"What..?"

"See you later eh?"

"What are you...?"

Before America could even finish, Canada had turned and ran off to go find the boy that he had made the promise to. He was sad to leave them, but promises...Were something that he couldn't break.

"CANADA! GET YOUR A-"

England had slapped him hard across the face and America just stood there dazed by the slap.

"You bloody idiot. Let him go fulfill his promise."

"You want him to get himself killed!?"

America cast the evil eye at England.

"No, but I know convincing an honest Canadian out of a promise is like, telling the frog to stop being...himself." He shuddered at the thought.


End file.
